This invention relates to a glove, and more particularly concerns a glove designed to improve a basketball player's technique for throwing the basketball through the hoop.
In the game of basketball, skillful throwing or "shooting" the basketball through the hoop is achieved only with extensive practice and mastering of generally proven techniques. One objective of prolonged repetitious practice in actual shooting or in exercises which simulate shooting is to strengthen the several specific muscles involved in the shooting act.
An important aspect of generally accepted technique, especially in the "jump shot" where the ball is thrown by just one hand, is that the palm of the shooting hand should be arched so that the ball will be contacted by the fingertips and not by the palm. The proper amount of arching of the palm is generally acquired only after long experience and the attendant strengthening of the specific muscle groups involved.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,011,362 to Hayward discloses an athletic training glove having a weight incorporated therein for strengthening muscles utilized in swinging or striking motions of a bat or racket gripped by the palm and involving a rapid snap of the wrist. Although a weighted glove is useful for sports training purposes, the specific glove of Hayward is clearly unsuited for the training of basketball shooting techniques.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a glove useful for the training of basketball shooting technique.
It is another object of this invention to provide a glove as in the foregoing object having a weight incorporated therein to develop muscular strength without impairing normal hand mobility.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a glove of the aforesaid nature which will constrain the palm and fingers of the hand to a desired configuration.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a glove of the aforesaid nature of durable construction and amenable to low cost manufacture.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.